


You're Not Alone

by VeryNonyIdeas



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryNonyIdeas/pseuds/VeryNonyIdeas
Summary: A quick fic about how I'd imagine the MC and Piama might get together when they get a route. (I'm holding out hope that she'll get one. If not, I'll write one myself.)
Relationships: Piama/Main Character (Reigning Passions), Piama/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	You're Not Alone

**Piama x MC**

(Listen to this music while you read)

<https://youtu.be/smyvOy-Ur_g>

\---------------------------------

I had that dream again.

Flowers that blossomed in the snow. 

Fragile petals of pink, periwinkle, pale yellow, and a white that seemed as if the falling snowflakes had grown jealous and wanted to become a blossom of their own. Each petal seemed to glow in the morning light. The clouds having parted on a rare sunny morning within the Wilds. 

“Alone…again.”

I stood in the snow, watching the flowers.

Each time, I have waited. 

Over many spans.

Just as I had in dreams dreamt before this one.

Standing knee deep in the pristine snow. Feeling the wind blow through my hair, but not the bite that would have normally come with it. No winter chill could touch me here. And here I waited. Wondering if this dream would be different from the ones before.

My heart filled with hope that it would happen again.

That _**she**_ would be here.

Slender fingers came from behind and covered my eyes. The warmth of their small frame—and the supple press of their breasts against my back—would have been enough to clue me in to whose fingers these belonged to, but the smell of their skin…the scent of flowers and frost…that was what confirmed it for me. 

I would remember that fragrance even in my waking moments.

“Guess who,” a voice whispered against my ear, causing them both to redden and grow warm against their lips…causing the voice to let out a delighted giggle. 

I shivered and bit back a low moan. 

This always happened. No matter how the dream went, she always seemed to know just how to push my buttons. She knew exactly how to move or act in order to fluster me. 

And my ears always were my biggest weak spot—well, they did happen to be pretty big in general with their long and pointed tips. 

“Hmm, is it the wind?”

She groaned, “You dolt. No. Try again.”

I chuckled, “Oh, how silly of me. Of course I know who it is,” feeling her impatience behind me, I could not resist giving her another ridiculous answer, “It’s the stars running from the sunrise.”

“…seriously...”

“Noooo…that’s not right. Hmmm, let’s see.”

“You’re getting one last chance and if you insist on playing silly games then I’m just going to leave."

_Frost._

Well, I had teased her enough—thought I had plenty of outrageous and exaggerated answers I could have given her—and I didn’t want her to leave. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling as I answered, though.

“My Flower Princess?” 

“Hmm, that is acceptable,” she kissed my cheek and pulled away, causing me to turn and reach out to catch her. However—just like every time I’ve dreamt of her before—she was no longer behind me.

I was alone once more. 

I couldn’t catch her.

I had to wait for her to come to me.

I had to be patient.

I had to— 

“Are you going to be staring off into the woods all day?”

I looked back over my shoulder and there she was.

_So beautiful._

White hair like snow, with loose locks whose ends looked kissed by sunlight. Golden as the morning sun. Blossoms in her hair that matched those I had seen growing in the snow. As if the very same flowers—roses, gerbera daisies, and vinca blossoms—adorned the sides of her head. 

Petals of pink, periwinkle, pale yellow, and snow white. 

Two small ash white branches joined the flowers on the sides of her head, poking straight up from behind her ears…nestled behind the blossoms…sprouting straight up. Having looked almost like delicate bone or like birch wood. 

Fragile. 

Yet, still they were a natural part of her. 

Her smooth dark skin was covered with cracks like shattered porcelain that was pieced back together, and lush green ivy that filled the gaps along with pink flowers which grew scattered along her body. Her face...cracked, but in no way diminishing her beauty. The flowers and ivy merely highlighted her cheekbones, and made her blue eyes seem even brighter. 

Her soft lips drew your eyes to them each time she smiled. 

My Flower Princess.

She held out her hand—ivy curing ground her knuckles—as she spoke.

“Come here.”

A command spoken like a wish. The lilt in her voice hid her uncertainty as if she half expected me to turn away.

She licked her lips and blushed, “…please?”

How could I say no?

I stepped forward with a smirk, took her hand, and brought it up to my lips—brushing them against her knuckles, “As you wish."

She pulled me closer and cupped my cheeks, raising up on her toes as she kissed me hard. Pulling back and whispering against my mouth, “My Wilder Girl.”

“Yours,” I kissed her back with all the longing I had for her. Every dream I’ve had left me with this yearning to be with her once more. 

“I need you,” the longing in her eyes matched my own, “In so many ways. I want you. I want to always be with you. I’ve dreamt of you. Always you. And I…”

She looked away bashfully, “I want to be with you when I wake up as well. I want to always be by your side.”

I pulled her close, “I want that as well.”

“Then please...” she kissed me passionately, “…take me."

It was if a surge of energy pulled us together. We kissed again, as we had a hundred times before—in dreams that were hers, that were mine, that were ours. 

Time moved as it does in dreams. Fast forwarding, then slowed…moments drawn out in ways that could not be experienced as such in waking. Each sensation heightened by our connection. The knowing that we were one. 

That we were where we belonged. 

_Together._

Our hands slid along each other’s bodies. Caressing. Exploring. Over clothes and under them. Knowing each inch of each other from past dreams dreamt across the spans. 

The need to kiss grew greater each time we touched. 

Tasting. Kissing. Sighing as our lips met over and over again, tongues stroking along one another. 

The world shifted. 

Day to night. Having changed seamlessly as dreams do. 

We laid on a large soft bed. A warm fire crackled nearby. Sheets rustled as we kissed and shed our clothing. The soft sounds of her moans as my lips trailed along her neck, shoulder, and chest. Worshiping her body. Letting the soft ivy brush along my skin as I moved with her. 

“My Flower Princess.”

“My Wilder Girl,” She sighed softly as she pulled me flush against her naked body.

“I’m yours/You’re Mine,” We echoed each other’s words as our passions grew. Our bodies rocked against each other, getting closer and closer to our peak. She gripped onto my shoulders tight, whimpering against my neck.

“Claim me.”

I licked up her neck, waiting…

"…please.”

“Yes,” I growled in pleasure as I moved faster, thrusted my fingers deeper, and claimed her for my own.

The dance of pleasure that we both knew all too well. Each step memorized, if half hazy from faded dreams. But our bodies remembered, and together we flowed as one.

“I’m so close…nnngh!” Her muffled moans only made me eager for more.

“That’s it, my love…cum for me,” I groaned, feeling my own release building. So close. Just a bit more and— 

———

"You have a visitor!” Came Rosie’s muffled voice through my bedroom door, cutting my dream just short of the climax…in more ways than one.

**_THUNK_**

“Slush and Frostbite!” 

Having been so started, I had jolted upright in bed and immediately whacked my head on the ceiling. 

I hissed and clutched at my head, thumping back onto my pillow and whining loudly.

“I know you’re up. I can hear you whining, ya know! Now, come on down here, sleepy head!"

I rubbed the slight bump on my head—unfortunately it was not the only thing throbbing at this point since Rosie couldn’t have waited 5 more minutes before waking me—and threw off my covers in a huff. I debated on whether or not I had enough time to solve one throb but I figured that Rosie would probably interrupt me for a second time and that would just be too cruel to fathom at the moment. 

So, instead I made my way over to the ladder. I had to be careful when getting onto tit or else risk bumping the other side of my head on the ceiling as well. I guess that this was what I got for insisting that I made my tiny room “larger” by making a loft bed. 

My head already throbbed and I was cranky from getting woken up from my amazing dream. 

"Ugh, can’t a girl get any rest on her day off around here?” 

I shuffled around the room, pulling on my only _slightly_ wrinkled outfit from the night before. No one spilled anything on it so it was practically clean compared to the rest of my clothing.

I quickly made my way down the stairs while wondering—in my half conscious state and still eager to return to my interrupted dream—who in the frost could possibly be visiting me at this hour? It’s never good to be summoned from a sound sleep, let alone if it was when the sun had barely even risen yet.

“This is her?” A deep feminine voice asked Rosie.

“Yep.”

I looked up at this…statue of a woman. Long golden hair. Shining armor. Sword. Muscles that look like they could snap me in half. Piercing eyes that should have intimidated me if it wasn’t for the look of kindness and curiosity in them. And that headband…

“Oh wow…you’re Amara of the Summer.”

“That I am.”

I just sort of stared at her, my jaw dropping in awe. 

There was a legit Legend—big L on that LEGEND part, mind you—standing in my tavern…looking for me. 

“Um, I’m honored? Or should I be afraid?”

Amara laughed. A melodic chuckle that made my shoulders relax from where they had inched up by my ears.

“Well, that all depends…” She turned and gestured to someone behind her, “on your answer.”

A figure stepped out from behind Amara, with a smile on their lips and their eyes locked on mine.

“Guess who?”

I thought I was dumbfounded before, but this…

THIS…

It couldn't be.

Could it?

“…But you're…” I lick my lips, “…my Flower Princess?”

She grinned, “That is acceptable.”

I stared in shock. This could not possibly be happening. 

"I must be dreaming.”

Clearly I whacked my head hard enough to fall back to sleep and didn’t even get lucky enough to land back into the dream I had just left.

“I assure you that you are quite awake,” Amara’s voice breaking me out of my stupor. She then straightened her stance and her next declaration was lost on me because surely I had a concussion from whacking my head a few minutes ago.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You have been summoned.”

I blinked at her, “Summoned?"

"Pairings in dreams are sacred in Lysende and are extremely rare. It is the will of the heart and transcends the laws of the land. You acknowledged the bond with your answer and now you are to join hands with Princess Piama of Spring and return with with us to Altadellys. There you will become a princess consort to Princess Piama,” She raised an eyebrow at me, noting how I looked a lot like a rabbit caught in a hunter’s snare.

I looked to Piama—the woman I had been dreaming about for more spans than I could remember…my Flower Princess—and her hand was still held out for me to take, but where it was once steady it now shook with uncertainty.

Her hand closed, “I thought—I’m so sorry,” she started to step back, "I should not have—Ugh, I should just go."

“Wait!” I lunged forward and grasped her hand, “please?”

Piama worried at her lip—biting her lower lip in a way that should have been illegal with how adorable she looked while doing so—and her gaze moved from our hands to meet my own.

Her eyes were so blue…just like in my dreams. Every detail…it was all the same.

“You’re…real?”

She gave me a deadpanned look and pinched the top of my hand.

“Ow!”

“Real enough for you?” She covered my hand and winced—likely just realizing what she had done—she then rubbed the same spot gently, “Sorry…I didn’t mean to pinch so hard.”

It was her. I REALLY was her. My Flower Princess. I couldn’t believe it. 

I had to be sure. 

“…I just need to know one thing before I can give you my answer. I need to know that you are really her. The one from my dreams.”

“Alright. Ask me.”

I looked into her eyes, tracing the familiar lines of her face. The same flowers I had seen in my dreams for so many spans. 

“Who am I to you?”

Piama smiled fondly and cupped my cheek, “You’re my Wilder Girl…"

I returned the smile. 

_It was her._

_She was **real**. _

_And she kept her promise._

“And I’ll always be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my girlfriend. I know how much she loves Piama and I couldn't resist giving her more stories with her flower princess. ::smirks::


End file.
